


Victory

by toesohnoes



Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Charlie makes Peter feel in control of his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3784300255/fringe-charlie-peter).

The rumbles from Charlie’s chest vibrate through Peter’s body; he can feel Charlie’s groans against his lips as he sucks marks against his neck. Tough FBI agent or not, Charlie is easy to pull to pieces.

Pinning Charlie against the wall, Peter pushes in as close as he can, as tight as he can get. He can feel the solid jut of Charlie’s gun digging into his hip, and he can’t pretend that that isn’t one hell of a turn on. Peter’s never pretended that his kinks were safe or sane.

Moving up to Charlie’s mouth, he kisses him in a way that is only an inch away from an attack, teeth and tongue working viciously. It’s a victory to make him weak, to make him tremble: it makes Peter feel like, maybe, he’s in control of something in his life again. Charlie fights back, giving as good as he gets, but Peter knows that by the end of the night he’ll have Charlie spread out beneath him. Victory is coming, with Charlie pushing back against him. As Peter has to do is fight and win.


End file.
